


No Reason

by bendingsignpost



Series: Tumblr Fic [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester UST, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rain, Tumblr Prompt, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost
Summary: It's just a walk in the rain for a supply run. Nothing special.So there's absolutely no reason Dean should be going crazy inside over Cas insisting they share an umbrella. Nope.No reason at all.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Tumblr Fic [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/17495
Comments: 26
Kudos: 512





	No Reason

**Author's Note:**

> holy-tax-accountant asked:  
> in the rain, no reason at all

It’s dumb. 

It’s absolutely, completely dumb. 

Dean’s dumb. 

And it’s a dumb thing to want. 

Because, yeah, sure, fine: it’s raining. And Cas climbed out of the Impala way too quick, just to pop his umbrella open before Dean could so much as turn the engine off. And then fucking hold the umbrella over Dean’s door like Cas thinks he’s some kind of fancy hotel doorman or some shit. 

Dean can’t exactly say _no_ at that point, though, right? Because Cas does weird shit sometimes, especially after Dean makes him watch movies. He goes way too cowboy, interrogates way too hard, just _everything’_ s too much. But that’s Cas. 

Normal, weird Cas. 

Who Dean may have, uh. _Inflicted_ a couple romcoms on. For cultural literacy and all. No other reason. 

But naturally, Cas picked up the behavior part without fully grasping the context part. 

Because _Cas_.

Which is how they’re doing a supply run under a shared umbrella. Cas’ arm up in between them, rubbing against Dean’s with every step. Dean’s shoulder bumping against Cas’ with every gesture as he tries to talk like everything’s absolutely normal. 

Which it is. People share umbrellas all the time. And not just in artsy-fartsy photos, a pair of silhouettes sheltered under the rain and sharing a kiss. No, that’s like, that’s the kind of stuff on the cover of pulpy romance novels Dean would never read. 

Even if it is a really nice image. 

Inside the store, Cas folds the umbrella away, and Dean’s heart rate returns to normal. Maybe it picks up a little whenever the florescent lights make Cas’ one wet shoulder gleam. No big deal. Cas carries the bags when they leave, because Cas has no upper weight limit and he says he wants to walk around town a little bit more. Stretch his legs. 

“Yeah, okay, fine,” Dean vaguely hears himself say, opening the umbrella over both of them. Holding it steady above their heads, a white-knuckle grip on the handle. 

They walk streets they already know. Bags jostle against Dean’s hip and leg. Cas’ arm still presses against his. Cas ends up looking at Dean more than their surroundings, which isn’t, like, atypical. Nothing’s changed in town since the last time they’ve been here, nothing besides the weather binding them close today. Gradually, Dean’s boots turn from damp to wet, his skin from cool to chilled. The rain comes down in waves of drizzle and torrent, and after the second torrent, Dean’s ready to tap out. 

“Getting kinda cold out here, pal,” Dean says. “You ready yet?”

Eyes fixed upon Dean’s, Cas frowns faintly. “I’m... Yes.” Cas nods. “I’ll be ready by the time we reach the car.”

“O...kay,” Dean says, kinda thrown off by the cryptic response. 

Regardless, they turn around. The bags smack against Dean’s leg again. As they walk back the way they came, Cas’ strides shorten. They slow. 

Dean watches Cas’ face as they go, which means they both end up staring at each other until Dean nearly walks into a postbox. Then Cas ducks his head and cracks a smile, the asshole. 

“Not funny,” Dean tells him.

“Of course not.”

The rest of the way, Dean pointedly doesn’t look at him. He makes it all the way to the Impala and opening the trunk for the groceries without looking at Cas again. And he only looks because he needs to juggle the keys and the umbrella. 

Cas stows it all neatly, then stays put, waiting for Dean to close the trunk with the _correct_ amount of force, dammit, which Dean does. 

And Cas keeps standing there. 

Dean clears his throat. “So, anywhere on the way back you’d like to...”

Cas reaches up. 

Wraps his hand around Dean’s over the umbrella handle. 

Reflexively, Dean lets go of the umbrella, but that doesn’t matter: Cas’ grip around his fingers means they’re effectively holding hands around the thing. 

“Uh,” says Dean. 

Standing against a backdrop of rain, Cas looks at him with an investigative squint in his eyes. 

Leans forward. Steps forward. 

Moves their hands to the side, and his free hand to Dean’s shoulder. 

Cas’ lips are cold and rain-damp, but still so very soft. 

And then Cas eases back, separating the small amount the umbrella allows them. 

Dean stares. 

“Dean?” Cas asks, as if Cas is the one meant to be confused here. 

“What... What was that for?” Dean asks right back. 

Cas’ shoulders fall faintly. His hand drops from the umbrella, from around Dean’s. “No reason,” he says. 

Dean steps forward. Wraps his free arm around Cas’ shoulders, keys still clenched in his hand, and kisses him properly. Unlike his lips, Cas’ mouth doesn’t taste of rainwater. They pull apart only when another wave of harsher rain starts to batter them. 

“Uh, yeah,” Dean agrees, voice rough. “No reason.”

Cas smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, to see what else I'm working on, you can follow me on [tumblr here](http://bendingsignpost.tumblr.com/).


End file.
